How Could You Leave With Out A Good Bye
by watahiko
Summary: . This Is For Some clsoe to my heart
1. Chapter 1

"_Who knew that she would be the one that I really fell for in this whole entire world...?" _Allen let out a sigh while he sat up in his bed, As he looks down beside him he sees timcanpy dreaming about a toilet as he lets out a very soft chuckle under his breath. As Allen then lays back down and shifts his position so that he's laying on his right side, As he pulls up the sheets to cover his while entire body apart from his head he sighs once more before closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

Across the hall on the other side of the towers hall way there was a light that could be seen shinning from under Rinali's door as she lets out a heavy sigh while she then brings her legs up to her chest as she looks around her room and stairs at the photos that she had taken with allen when they went out into town to have a break from all of the work that they both have been doing over the last couple of months.

As she crosses both of her arms so that she is able to rest her chin down on her arm while staring at the photos rinali slowly drifts off into a deep though _" What happens if he disappears on me again like he did last time.. What happens if he gets kill last time.. I..wouldnt….know….what…to…do…" _as there was a knock on her rinali slowly snapped out of her deep though a deep but yet soft voice was heard from behind the door as the knocking continued "_Rinali.. ? You Okay?... Its Koumi Open up please…. We Need to talk…" _.

She then shouted out softly not to wake up anyone " Yeah im awake and the door is unlocked.", The door handle then twisted as her brother walked into the room and then softly closing the door behind him, He then walks over towards his younger sisters bed as koumi sits on the end of the bed and looks at his sister with a very deep sorrow look in his eyes.

Rinali then lifted up her head while she slowly unhooked her arms from around her legs as she looks at her brother and softly says " _What's wrong Koumi-Chan.." _ koumi lets out a heavy sigh as he then lightly whispers " _Some one Is Leaving… I Cant Say who.. But you will find out tomorrow.. Please get some rest.. Because your gunna need it for your mission tomorrow"... _Koumi gets up off of the bed as he then walks over to his little sister and lightly leans in and kisses her forehead.

He then walks over to the door as he then puts his hand on it and twist it so that door becomes unlocked as koumi then walks out of herbed room slowly million of though running through his head "_This is going to crush her when he leave.."_ He then slowly makes his way back to the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next day as rinali wasn't able to sleep all night as she had million of though going through her head about who was leaving and why they where leaving, As she turned her body so that she was facing her window she put both of her feet on the ground as she then stands up and walks over to her couch while rinali is walking she crosses both arms as she then grabs each end of her tight white singlet that has clung to her body as she then pull it up and over her head. While ranli then stops and unties her black play boy boxers strings as she then watches them fall to the ground while she then grabs hold of her uniform and puts it on and dose up all of the buttons.

Rinali then quickly runs a brush through her long dark black-ish green coloured hair that goes past her bra line as she then tilts her head back while she then grabs hold of her hair in the motion of a pony tail, as she then ties her hair back. Rinali then walks to her bedroom door as she pulls it open while she walks out her bedroom and then walks down the hallway a couple of doors down from her room would be allens room.

As rinali has a small soft smile on her face she sees a small envople on the ground under allens door as she reaches down and picks its up and looks at shes sees her name "_Rinali"_ As she then opens up it up and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

She unfolds the letter and slowly begins to read it.

Dear Rinali

I am sorry you have to read this because I have left the Black Order..

And koumi-kun only did what I had asked him to do..

Which was not to

Please believe that I have done this for a good reason..

And That reason on why I had to leave was because I was scared that if the Noah came after me they would target you as the most Stunning woman you are.. I wouldn't be able to protect you as I promised I would..

And if I were to turn into the Noah and have to kill the one person I love I couldn't do that..

Because…

I umm… Well… Umm….

Believe it or not..

I cant stop dreaming of you and I cant stop thinking of you..

And if I have hurt you by leaving please believe that I am so truly am sorry..

But you Might not know it Rinali-chn..

But I Love You..

Yours truly,

Allen Walker

Rinali bites her lip as she then crunches up the letter as she then turns around on her left foot and towards her room as she reaches her room she slams the door shut as she then start to cry as she slowly slides down the door while her bum hits the ground she pulls up her legs and brings them tightly to her chest. While she then wraps her arms around her legs as she leans forehead and onto her knees as she starts to cry while she screams " NO.. NO!!!!... H-he. Promised me he wouldn't leave me.. He PROMISED ME!!.. He cant leave me alone.. he just cant- As rinali was going to screaming a knock on her bed room was heard as there was a deep but yet soft voice from behind the door. But within the voice there was a very worried tone also " RINALI OPEN UP NOW PLEASE PLEASE!!" koumi banged his fists against the door a couple of more times.

Rinali yelled back as response " NO GO AWAY!!!!!!" the sound of a fists hitting a door stopped as there was a loud sigh and the sound off foot steps walking away from her bed room door, as she then slowly starts to sob again.

Days Turned into weeks and then they slowly begain to turn into months. Slowly Rinali was losing all hope in love and life.


	2. Fake SparksHidden Letters

Chapter Two

"You said to me you wouldn't leave me and you wouldn't ever walk away from me and then you turned your back on me and left me all alone in this cruel world.. My whole world is fading away and nothing is the same any more"

Rinali slowly starts to toss and turn within her sleep as her forehead as sweat on it, As she screams loudly her bed room door would fly open as lavi sprints over and then jumps on her bed as he doesn't care were he lands as he then sits down and Rinali quickly sits up and begins to cry, He then wraps his muscular arms around her waist pulling her into his lap as he then puts one of his hands on the back of rinalis head as he slowly rocks backwards and forwards.

Lavi Slowly lets out a very low sigh as he then whispers towards Rinali " _Shush… Its okay.. Im Here.. nothing is going to hurt you" _he then keeps on rocking backwards and forwards as Rinali then hears the word she stops crying as she then sniffs slightly as she puts her forehead on his chest as then puts her hands just below her chin. As she sighs heavily and lightly whispers "_Thank you Lavi-kun….."._

Rinali slowly closed her eyes as she then drifted off to sleep as lavi looks down he sees that she has fallen asleep while he then gets up and very carefully lays Rinali on her side as he then pulls the covers her as he then lays down behind her and lays on his back while he stairs up at the ceiling, Rinali then rolls onto her side as she then puts her head on his chest as she then drifts off into a calmer sleep then she has been having for the last Six Months.

Lavi slowly looked down at her while he then reached up and started to play with a small strand of her hair as he watches her sleep, As he then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Rinali slowly sat up from were she was laying all of last night as she then stretches her arms out widely she yawns loudly as she then looks at her curtains and sees that they are open as she then brings her arms back down to her side as she uses her right hand to block out the sun light out of her eyes.

Lavi then walks back into her bed room with a large plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee as he then sets it on the end of the bed and turns around and smiles at Rinali, she lets out a very soft giggle as she then sighs a little as he turns his back she get out of her bed. As she has a black singlet that clung nicely to her upper body and black men's boxers on the fitted perfectly around her waist and bum.

She shoos lavi out of the room as she then closes the door behind him so that she is able to get changed as she walks over to her three seated couch as she then stops and takes off her black singlet and unties her boxers and lets them fall to the floor while she then steps out of them she grabs hold of her uniform as she then puts it on and dose up the buttons.

She has one thing on her mind at this point she looks at the photo of her and allen-kun as she walks over and kisses the photo once and then walks back towards the bed before grabbing the plate of pancakes while she then folds one up like a cigarette she then eats it.

Rinali then walks over to the door and pulls it open as she sees koumi standing in front of her and lavi is behind him waving his arms around like there's a spider on her him, Koumi lightly pushes her shoulder back into the bed as he then closes the door behind and locks it. Rinali looks at koumi with a confused look on her face.

Koumi said nothing but just handed her a small amount of letters from allen as she looks at them then looks up at her brother her eyes slowly start to water once again. She then yells **" YOU FUCKEN BASTARED YOU HIDE THEM FROM ME ALL THIS FUCKEN TIME!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** koumi stood there as their was a lot of shock and disbelief in his eye hearing the words "_I Hate You" _ as she then fold up the letter and puts them in her pockets as she then pushes her brother out of her way.

She then runs out of her bed room while her eyes are full of tears while she runs out lavi catches a glimpse of her face as he then looks at her brother and he shakes his head as he then sprints after Rinali. She then runs faster as she then runs around the corner but then she suddenly feels a chest of someone and then she felt strong but yet soft muscular arms wrap around her as she then bruises her head into his chest not knowing who it was.

Lavi hugs her closer and tighter as he then kisses the top of her head while she then starts to cry and bash one of her fists against his chest as she yells " **HE HIDE THEM FROM ME!!!**" lavi winches very lightly as he then softly speaks "_Rinali Please calm down I am sure he had a good reason to.. Maybe you and I should get away from here only for a day or- _Rinali interrupted him " No.. Im not running away.. I know he will come back and I believe he will but right now.. Please don't leave me ...." she hugs him tighter while she turns her head away and looks at the wall.


	3. I Love You

Lavi then lightly grabs hold of rinalis chin as he makes her face him he look down into her eyes as he puts his forehead on her he smiles and lightly whispers to her "_ I Love You…" _As Rinali heard those words she pulls away and shakes her head as she then grabs both sides of her head as she then starts to scream. While she starts to scream lavi lets go of her and takes a step back while stepping back he watches her he then bites his lip as lavi then steps forward and puts both of his hands on either side of her face. While leaning in he kisses her lips softly while Rinali slowly stops gripping hold of her head as she then closes her eyes as she starts to cry.

Lavi then feels the tears slowly slide down his hand as he then opens his eyes and sighs heavily while he then rubs her left cheek with his thumb as he changes his voice to a ferm tone " how could you love someone like him.. And not someone like me for?!... He got up and left you Rinali.. He isn't coming back for you even if made you a god damn promise he doesn't keep them!!- Rinali pulls away as she then slaps him across the face as she looks at him with a very murderess look within her eyes.

She then yells " **Don't Tell me lies Lavi because believe it or not your nothing like Allen-kun.. And you never will be so don't try and push me because I will kick your ass and put you in your god damn place.. I Love Him.. And there isn't anything you can do about it GOT IT!!"**

She then walks away from lavi as she wipes the feeling of his lips off of hers as she then puts her hands in her pockets she then slowly walks back to her room, When she reaches her bed room she slams the door shut and locks it as she then jumps onto her bed as she pulls out all of the letters and starts to read them. She smiles as she sells the small teeth marks that are too small for a human and then she laughs as she sees a couple of pictures of Allen and timcanpy,She puts the letters under her pillow on the side of her bed as she then slowly drift off to sleep.

Lavi Walks around his head down as he walks back to his room and then kicks up a small black book as he mumbles loudly to him self " He spathic and I don't know what he sees in her or what she sees in him.. HES A FUCKEN NOAH FOR HELLS SAKE!!", Later on the that day one last letter was sent to koumi but this time is wasn't for Rinali it was for him.

Dear Koumi-san

I have changed my mind about running away and now I am making my choice of coming back to see you and to be with Rinali by the time this letter gets to you I would of already left and I would be at the front door

From

Allen Walker.

Koumi fold up the letter and then he gets up out of his office chair and stumbles over to the door of his due to the large amount of papers and files he has left in his offie when he gets to the front door allen is standing there with timcanpy on his head as he then laughs and picks up his bag and walks past koumi and heads down the hall not saying a word as he walks rinalis room he notices the change of mood or the air around her room is slightly depressed and sad.

Allen slowly walks towards his room as he then pushes open the door and as he walks over to the bed and puts both of his suitcases down on his bed , his bed room door slams shut as Rinali heard the loud slam she get up to her feet as she then runs towards her bed room door as she then pulls it open and skids out into the hall way as she then gets up and runs down the hall as all of the bed room light but one is off as she then stop outside the door as she looks at the room her eyes winded. As she lightly stutters " A..Al..allen,…Ku..kun…".

Rinali bangs on the door with both of her hands as allen hears her banging on the door he wonders who it is he slowly walks over to door and pulls it open as he pulls it open he looks at Rinali with a happy smile on his face she then starts to cry as he sees her crying he grabs hold of her left hand and pulls her into his room.

He closes the door behind her as he then puts his arms around her waist as Rinali looks at him with her cheeks a very bright red as she smiles and then puts her forehead on his while she wraps both of her arms around his neck. Rinali then smiles at him as she then lightly whispers " _I got your letter and..um..-_ before she could finish the rest of her sentence she felt Allens soft yet moist lips against hers she slowly begin to close her eyes.

As allen then pulls her closer she presses her lips back up against his while she then slowly parts her lips as she then slowly starts to brush her tongue across his lips, He then gets the hint that she wanted and opening he slowly responds and opens his mouth a little as she then slowly slides her tongue into his mouth as her tongue finds his she slowly starts to move it around a circler motion.

As allen then links his hands together and then lifts her up while she is being lifts she slowly wraps her legs around his waist as allen slowly walks over to the wall as he then lightly her up against the wall while she then breaks the kisses as she blushes heavily and then leans forward and bruises her head into his neck.

As allen puts his Right hand on the wall to keep him and Rinali up against the wall, he slowly tilts his head to the right as she then slowly licks across the base of his neck while she then reaches a spot on his neck as she very lightly starts to kiss that spot as she then slowly starts to French that one spot while she looks up at him smiling and blushing heavily.

Allen slowly bits his lip as he tilts his head to the left side as a small moan escapes from his lip within that moan all she could hear was "_R-rinali"_

_Well That's all for now people Stay tuned for the fourth chapter who knows maybe they will hit it off lol joking no they but its just yeah anyways please review and Tell your friends about this story._


End file.
